Forgotten Realms - Characters
by Roztov
Summary: This is axillary to the main Forgotten Realms Story which can be found here : /s/8641303/1/Forgotten-Realms This is a collection of Player back stories and other things that do not go into the main story.
1. Chapter 1 - PC - Rollo

Jaroll 'Rollo' Humber Godder-Saunders-Lavius of Kryptgarden

Human - Druid

Fourth son of a noble, but impoverished family. His father, Sir Humber  
Hillary Godder-Saunders-Lavius was a mighty warrior in his hey-day and  
fought in many famous battles.  
However, like many heroes as they age he began to gamble and hunt  
more and more and fritter away his fortune on tourneys and pageants.

Rollo hated hunting as a child, although his brothers loved it and would  
ride out with their father at every opportunity. Rollo preferred to heal  
wounded animals rather than dispatch them and he was soon living a  
completely different life to his father and brothers. The only thing that  
bound them together was their mutual suffering over the loss of Rollo'  
mother who died ten years after his birth.

Sir Humber did not understand his son, but he was not a heartless man  
and sent him off to Waterdeep to study at a local lyceum, to be turned  
into an educated man. Here Rollo met who was to become his mentor, an  
ancient elven druid from the High Forest by the name of Tunare who was  
on a cultural exchange to the Lyceum. Rollo' fascination of all things  
natural lead him down the path of druidism and it was not long before he  
was initiated into their circle.

Tunare realised that although Rollo had a good nature he was more  
interested in the flora and fauna of the world less for their own sake  
and more to meet Rollo' desire to catalogue everything. Despite her  
small misgivings she took him to the High Forest as a potential druid  
priest initiate.

While studying for his druid initiation ceremonies he spent more  
time sketching in his many log books the unique wildlife of the region  
than pouring over the ancient texts he was meant to be studying.  
Forever plucking leaves and flowers and carrying out experiments on  
them, the elven druids occasionally wondered why in heavens name  
Tunare had brought him amongst them?

And yet Rollo passed the initiation rites with ease, and became a  
chosen son of nature. He then travelled back to Waterdeep to continue  
his studies and to publish papers on the wildlife of the High Forest.

Two more years passed and on his graduation he decided that the dusty  
life of academia was not entirely for him. He preferred to be out in  
the world, communing with nature and expanding his knowledge. He had a  
great desire to not just study plants and animals, but the many races  
of the world and all the fabled creatures it held.

Sensing his sons wanderlust, at last something he could understand as  
Humber had wandered a great deal in his younger days while on campaign,  
he spend the last of his money buying a ticket on a ship bound for the  
jungle kingdoms of the south.

Rollo was to live his dream of exploring far away lands and bring back  
his findings to the academies in the north.

The passage would be long, but the adventure would be great

~~~

Rollo is basically a geek. He became a druid, but he is more interested  
in nature from a scientific point of view than from a worshipful one.  
He has spent his whole life, pen and notebook in hand, sketching and  
writing about the things he see's around him. He is fascinated in  
everything and has a curiosity that is bound to get him into trouble.  
He is wise, in the way that the innocent are wise, but due to his  
cloistered upbringing, fairly naive about the ways of the world - although  
he does know a little about life in Waterdeep.

He sees the good in everyone and believes that no one, not even orcs, are  
wicked through and through and that if only everyone could just sit down  
and have a nice cup of tea then it could all be worked out.

He loves his father, but does not like all the hunting. Rollo has learned  
that it is ok to hunt, while he was with the elves, but he does not relish  
it like the rest of his family.

He has heard of the Harpers but is not interested in joining them. He sends  
his notebooks back to his father for safe keeping and hopes that one day he  
will return and write his definitive work. At the moment he has had just a  
few papers published in minor academic journals but as 'naturalism' is not  
yet a recognised field.

Lavius Estate - Kryptgarden

Jaroll and Corum's father was Sir Humber Hillary Godder-Saunders-Lavius. He was a very poor third son  
In his younger days, but with the death of his wife's cousin (she herself was her husband's second cousin)  
Baron DeLacy Lavius the Lavius Estate fell to him and this was were Rollo, Corum and their brothers were  
raised.

The manor house was in poor condition even in DeLacy's time, but fell into even greater disrepair due to  
the frequent wild revelries held by Sir Humber and the lack of any kind of maintenance regime.

It consists of a central wing, and east wing and a south wing, with two halls, kitchens etcetera and in the  
region of eighty rooms, of which only twenty are in any way habitable. The household staff consists of  
thirteen souls.

There stable block still exists, but several agricultural out houses burnt down some years ago and have  
not been replaced. The most beautiful part of the house is an iron conservatory that looks down onto the  
pond and gardens and while very overgrown is still in good condition.

The estate consists of ten acres of garden, twenty acres of orchard and about a hundred acres of cleared  
land (less than a square mile). At the entrance of the estate is a lodge house, but this was sold some time  
ago and is privately owned by a rich merchant who uses it a summer retreat.  
(Village is called Ottery St Mary and the tavern is the 'Badger's Breakfast' )

There is an estate village where the gamekeepers, household staff and a few others live. It consists of eight  
small houses and a tavern. The tavern is privately owned but does pay rent to the estate.  
All together seventy-five people live in the village and it has enough farmland around it to support itself and  
the manor house.

The surrounding land that is owned by the estate consists of several thousand acres of forest (about ten square miles)  
that sits on the foot hills of the Sword Mountains. There is a river in the forest that is also part of the estate.  
This land is fairly wild, but still patrolled by the three gamekeepers and their ghillies.

There is also a seperate area of land, about six hundred acres, in the Sword Mountains which belongs to the  
estate. It was bought years ago when an ancestor had an idea to build a reserviour. However the plan was  
never finished (although some of the brickwork still exists) and the land is considered all but worthless.

The estate is bordered to the south by another estate and to the north by complete wilderness.

The estate is sixty miles from Waterdeep's north wall and it is usually anyone travelling to the Lavius  
Estate will stay in an inn called the Huntsman's Arms which is on the road and roughly the half-way  
point.

The family coat of arms is a badger, rampant.

Other Rollo facts

1. Rollo's father was once ressurected when he was an adventurer. He was  
dead for three weeks! (Sir Humber Hillary Godder-Saunders-Lavius)  
2. Sadly Rollo's mother's body was lost at sea, so no ressurection could  
be attempted. (Lady Eviline DeLucy Lavius)  
3. Brothers  
1. Nissa - Captain in Navy (was a cad before marrying Umi)Nissa who just prior to me leaving  
Waterdeep had become the captain of 'The Shaggy Beast' a warship in the royal navy BORN 1347  
2. Elric - Paladin / Cleric - Tyr BORN 1349  
3. Corum - Guard / Fighter, City Watch BORN 1350  
4 (Jaroll) BORN 1352

Assuming Current Year is 1374 and that the Sea Wyvern adventures took place in 1373  
( ie Rollo is now 22 and Corum is now 24)

4. Injuries receieved so far.

by a rogue  
on the head by a cultist  
by another cultist  
by a pirate  
by a snake construction  
, slashed and bitten during Dragon Lotus raid.  
by giant Ankheg mandibles  
by boar in leg  
on the back  
senseless by Raz.  
on the head by a falling spar  
in the leg by a ballista by Shifty.  
by a flying nasty flame breath  
by Lady Lotus Dragon twice  
up repeatedly by the hull of a pirate ship  
by a pirate captain.  
nearly dead by a flotsam ooze  
man hunter arrow  
by a passing pirate ship while in dolphin form


	2. Chapter 2 - Savage Tide Summary

DAY 1 - Arrived at Tashluta! - Rollo and Raz meet  
DAY 2 - Raz, Rollo, Shifty and Shesara do town puzzle  
DAY 3 - Taken on to guard funeral of Crimson, a notorious murderer. Body is stolen  
DAY 4 - Raid on the Slaughter House. Shesara dies. Nobby arrives. We take over the Pie Shop  
DAY 7 - Jungle hunt. Monitor lizard  
DAY 8 - Fight to return the 'Blue Nixie' to Lady V.  
DAY 12 to 14 - Following Vanthus. Spent the night in a pit  
DAY 16 - Investigations lead to Taxidermy Guild  
DAY 19 - Raid on the Dragon Lotus hide out. Eriss and Mashai join the gang  
DAY 20 - Exit the hide out  
DAY 23 - Met the Dawn Council at Teraknin Hall  
DAY 24,25 - Shifty, Nobby and Raz help defend a vine yard from lizard men (Rollo with Bonobos)  
DAY 26 - Shifty and Raz (with Taffy) rob a wizards house  
DAY 30 - all but Rollo head for Kracken Cove  
DAY 31 - Kracken cove. Mashai dies  
DAY 32 - Rollo arrives at cove  
DAY 33 - further investigation of caves  
DAY 34 - Rollo flies to Vanderboren mansion and rescues Lavinia. Rollo and Lavinia now an item  
DAY 35 - Rollo begins opera. Raz a pimp.  
DAY 57 - Meeting with Lavina to discuss a trip to Farshore Colony  
DAY 58,59 - Picked up the Sea Wyvern at Kracken cove  
DAY 61 - Shifty goes to a remote house to be stabbed  
DAY 63 - Depature from Sasserine!  
DAY 64 - Arrive Tooj-Reh  
DAY 65 to 71 - Lizardman eye flame adventure in jungle  
DAY 80 - Dinner on the Nixie. A mephit.  
DAY 86 - Arrive Port Ishal. Go to pub. Attacked by red caps  
DAY 88 - boat attacked by Red Caps. Raz dies. We leave port  
DAY 89 - Retzal found and joins crew.  
DAY 94 - Father Feres taken sick. Slaad egg.  
DAY 97 - Ruins of Tamoshan. Kelech and Feres reincarnated  
DAY 98 - Lady Lotusdragon found and killed by Retzal. Orc pirate attack. Shlump rescued.  
DAY 103 - Fight between Shifty and Rollo. Retzal leaves. Mathmoss arrives  
DAY 106 - Second pirate attack. 'Purity's Prow'  
DAY 107 - Arrive Port Nyranzaru  
DAY 108 - big piss up  
DAY 110 - set sail. Flostam ooze attack, then later than night a giant octopus and sea hag. Zalazar dies  
DAY 111 - Kelech and Solomon reincarnated  
DAY 113 - second giant octopus attack.  
DAY 116 - Arrive Fort Greenock. Fight goblins, spiders etc. The pirate fight. Solomon dies. Wabenga dies.  
DAY 118 - Moth, Lirth and Nobby return to Greenock - fight gargoyles etc Sea Wyvern is haunted!  
DAY 119 - Set sail  
DAY 123 - fight with Hydra  
DAY 126-130 - Shelter in 'Stormwrack Cove'  
DAY 133 - Arrive Renkrue  
DAY 134 - 137 Orgone Accumulator adventure  
DAY 139 - Leave Renkrue  
DAY 141 - Chased by pirates  
DAY 148 - Arrive Ruja  
DAY 149 - Island Adventure  
DAY 150 - Leave Ruja  
DAY 156 - Journey continues

- LEVEL 8 continuation -

DAY 160 - Blue Nixie arrives at Farshore Colony.  
DAY 166 - Sea Wyvern arrives at Farshore Colony.  
DAY 168 - Having off loaded cargo, the Sea Wyvern returns north to Sasserine. Rollo bids farewell to Nobby, Veddic and  
the rest of the crew  
DAY 170 - Rollo, Lavinia and Jade Ravens begin work on colony expansions etc  
DAY 180 - Rollo goes off into the jungles to explore  
DAY 187 - Rollo returns and writes up his journals  
DAY 193 - Rollo and Lavinia visit around the local tribes  
DAY 202 - Return to Farshore. Rollo starts to gather players for his opera  
DAY 230 - Rollo and Lavinia announce their engagement  
DAY 231 - Rollo's opera is performed for the first time!  
DAY 234 - Eriss and the other's arrive by sea having had mixed success at the lost Temple.  
DAY 237 - Rollo and Lavinia are married in a small ceremony in Farshore!  
DAY 240 - Eriss and the others head off to Sasserine to spend their loot  
DAY 252 - Nobby 'sends' a magical message to Rollo. She is planning to sail the Sea Wyvern to Waterdeep and wonders  
if Rollo would like to join.  
They say yes, as Lavinia would like to meet Rollo's family.

DAY 266 - After 100 days in far shore they leave.

DAY 297 - Arrive Sasserine  
- Leamay sent magically ahead to Waterdeep.

DAY 330 - Rollo and the Sea Wyvern hitch up in Waterdeep. The people on board are :

Rollo, Molly (and Boots), Lavina, Veddic, Parry, Nobby, 'Crispy', Lirith, Rizolde,  
Urol Forol, Tavey Nesk, Hasyayoga, Skald, Meree

Crispy is the captain, Amella Vankalie stayed in Sasserine

Eriss is still down south. Falah went north her own way.  
Kelech - still not heard off since temple.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rollo's Opera

CAST

Lilly Westbrook - a wytche (Mezzo Soprano)  
Faubus - an evil spirit (Bass)  
Escarazzo - a barbarian of reknown (Bass-baritone)  
Ollo - a companion of Escarazzo (Bass-baritone)  
Ombri - a companion of Escarazzo (Baritone)  
Ossha - a companion of Escarazzo (Soprano)  
Crimson - an undead (Bass)

And Chorus

The Witch of Sasserine - An 'Opéra comique' in three Acts

Act I

The scene : A graveyard, in the morning. Mist gathers on the ground.

[Stage Direction : A bell tolls, a crow caws.]

(Aria - Mezzo Soprano)  
Lilly Westbrook laments the loss of her lover, a rogue by the name of Crimson.

'They never understood, although we are corrupt,  
Our love was pure, a wonderful thing,  
But now my love is dead, his time is all used up,  
His soul has been taken, flown on a darkened wing!'

(Duet - Mezzo Soprano / Bass )  
She is approached by an evil spirit called Faubus, who offers to bring back her lover  
but for a price ...

Lilly :  
'What you say, can it be true?'  
You can bring him back to me?'  
Faubus :  
'I would not doubt, if I were you  
Strike a bargain and you will see!  
Together :  
'Bring him back to life, heaven or hell,  
Can wait, drawn back by a dreadful spell!'

A funeral procession arrives, guarded by a large barbarian, two robed men and an armoured woman.

Faubus and Lilly watch the funeral from behind a gravestone and as the body is lowered into  
the grave he casts a spell, the body shrinks and is stolen by a crow!

(Chorus - main theme)  
There is a commotion and then the funeral party sing the closing chorus.

Chorus :  
'Whence came these devils, what trickery is this?  
Denied our justice, who will avenge our city?  
A call to arms, a clarrion call, it is our wish,  
To bury a rogue that murdered with out pity!'

Act II

The scene : The Inn of the Bent Goblin

The barbarian known as 'Escarazzo' sings of how great it is to be a barbarian.  
(Aria - Bass-baritone , with chorus)  
'The axe swings,  
the blade falls,  
ruin and destruction,  
blood and cleft bones,  
Per-haps I will die young, I care not, my fate is sealed,  
To live for the moment, that's all that matters!  
Bar-bari-an! Bar-bari-an!

(Duet - Bass-baritone / Baritone)  
Ollo and Ombri sing a bawdy song about drinking in taverns and wenches.  
'Pass the wine! Pass the wine!  
Stay a while, the night is young,  
Grasp the vine! Grasp the vine!  
It will be a while, before we are done!'

(Aria - Soprano)  
Ossha sings of her sadness of being the last of her tribe.  
'The sorrow of my life, I cannot describe,  
To be all alone, the last of my kind..

The companions eventually sleep.

In the morning a messenger arrives and Escarazzo reads it.  
Lilly has Crimsons body at the old mill.

Act III

The Scene : A spooky dungeon

Lilly has the body of Crimson. She sings of her love (Aria reprise - Mezzo Soprano)

Faubus casts his evil magic spell and raises Crimson from the dead.(Aria - Bass)

But Crimson is undead! And lurches up in his shroud.

[Stage directions : lots of bangs and fireworks to shock the audience!]

Crimson kills Lilly (long sombre Duet)  
Crimson :  
'Join me in undeath my love!  
The gentle slip of the blade into your breast!

Then 'Escarazzo' and his companions arrive and kill Crimson in a dramatic fight.

Ossha is found to be dead in the battle and the companions lament her death.

'She was the last of her people, a tragic loss!'

They then sing the closing chorus - a warning about the black arts and that good always  
prevails in the end!

Act 1 - 10 days - 95% done - 19 x 15 = 285 = 28gp - "Good, High Quality"  
Act 2 - 10 days - 95% done - 20 x 15 = 300 - 30gp - "Not shite, not brilliant"  
Act 3?

days worked on opera :

89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 99,

out of tune : 100, 101, 102,

(then back to crew etc)

110, 111, 112

12 good days and 3 non-harpsichord days

how much more to do?  
10 and 13 rolled  
ON says 50% done! :(


	4. Chapter 4 - PC - Banjax

Half-Elf Bard

CE

SEEN

King Barkuuloxx the Broken, Entertainer to the Stars and Concert of  
Queen Underpants

Is either mad, or affects to be mad, and deals with various people in  
various different ways.

He will regard some people as 'friends' and dubs them 'Subjects of King Barkuuloxx'.  
These people he will never play tricks on, or do harm to in any way. In fact,  
he will insist that they take all his possession and all of his gold.

Others he will regard as 'enemies' or 'potential enemies'. These he terms  
'wooblers' and 'woozubs' respectively. He will play tricks, steal from and  
even kill wooblers, but will treat woozubs with deep mistrust.

He has a large wardrobe of cheap clothes. Each day he will dress as a  
different character class, even a bard sometimes. But it could be wizard  
or fighter. He will affect the mannerisms and style of that class,  
but in a very stereotypical way. However, if he is in any trouble or needs  
to help out a 'loyal subject' he will revert back to behaving like a bard  
as self-preservation kicks in.

In all other regards he behaves as if he is the exiled king of some far off land.

If anyone tries to pin down the location or even the name of this kingdom he will  
make up some elaborate story on the spot.

He may elect to speak with a lisp, or he may not. He will always refer to the  
other PCs as his 'loyal subjects' and give them different post - 'royal advisor'  
'holder of the kings chamberpot' etc although he will not insist on them carrying  
out any duties.

He will rarely answer a question with the truth, unless he is speaking  
to a 'loyal subject'.

He has a picture of a harpsichord tattooed on his chest. If asked why he  
will make up a lie.

Random outbursts are common.

He likes to write down cryptic things on bits of paper and hand them to people  
with knowing winks.  
He has a pen and papers for this purpose.

He likes to cast 'spells' from 'scrolls' (bit of paper with gibberish written on).  
When nothing happens he will nod knowingly as if something did.

He likes to talk in various different FONTS and vary between lowercase and UPPERCASE.

He thinks that all chickens are evil necromancers in disguise and will treat  
them with deep mistrust.

He thinks that all rabbits are eagles that can't fly and that anything flying in  
the sky is looking for the oppertunity to 'go toilet' on him. He carries an umbrella  
and whenever there is a bird over head he will open it up and shelter under it.

He carries a set of dice, which he will occassionaly roll and declare to anyone around,  
'Aha! A natural twenty!'

He can whistle really really loudly with just his lips.

He has a webbed left food, between his big toe and the one next to it.

NOT SEEN

He is actually from Balder's Gate and has the Educated Feat.

In truth he was a court jester, but will never tell anyone this - poor Barky's gone mad again - MAD!  
He was once a very good stage performer, actor and comedian, but he slept with someone he shouldn't  
have and went on the run. His mind is not necessarily unhinged, it is just that his 'act' is the only  
way he knows how to interact with the world. It could just be he is mad though, who knows? Wibble.

Not of Human/Elf decent, but from a mix of other Half Elves that lived in a commune deep in some forest  
ages ago. His father was a very powerful druid but Barky has not seen him since he was young.  
His mother was a ninja and tried to train him as a ninja but he wasn't interested and as a result doesn't  
like ninja's as they remind him of his mother, who was a ninja.

His brother was a baker, his sister was a butcher. They work together in the same shop back at Balder's  
Gate. His older brother is a minor courtier, but is also a member of a secret necromantic sect.  
His cousin once put on a belt of gender changing and Barky had sex with her. He was rather worried that  
he enjoyed it.

He once had a pet bear, but it died of Bear Flu.

Going by the Players book, more or less

Barbarian Straps on wrist, skull on belt  
Bard as he is  
Cleric Fake holy symbol. White tabard  
Druid Weird antler hat, fur coat  
Fighter axe, cloth with red symbol tied to shield  
Monk bandages around legs and arms  
Paladin rather fancy boots. headband  
Ranger Bow, green cloak  
Rogue Black shirt, black cloak  
Sorcerer Sequined jerkin, kinky boots  
Wizard Robe, pointy hat

Cloak could be reversible


	5. Chapter 5 - PC - Corum

Corrum Korrus Godder-Saunders-Lavius of Kryptgarden

This is the journal of Corrum Korrus Godder-Saunders-Lavius of Kryptgarden. Literacy in the City  
Watch of Waterdeep is encouraged and as well as our day reports we also may keep personal logs  
if we desire. This will be mine.

To first, describe a little of my background.

I am the third of four brothers, born to Sir Humber Hillary Godder-Saunders-Lavius who is the lord  
of a rotting pile of stones and a few hundred acres up north of the city.  
My mother is dead.

My oldest brother, Nissa, is now a sea captain of 'The Shaggy Beast' a ship in the city navy and could  
be said to be doing the best out of all of us although we won't expect to see him for a while as he  
is on a far western station.

My next brother, Elric is a priest of Tyr and has not been heard of for two years since he went north.

My youngest brother is Rollo, who not so long ago went south in search of adventure. The last letter  
the family had from him, he had not long arrived in the city of Sasserine.

In my youth I hunted, I drank, I made merry with the castle wenches and the young rakes from the village.  
But then, when the family fortune ran out, since none of us had had any employment we had to make  
our own ways.  
My father had tried to educate us, but the only one it really stuck on was Rollo, the most bookish  
of us.

So, my lack of learning meant that I am no better, in terms of employability than a common labourer.  
My father pulled some strings with some old friends in the guard and got me a position as a constable,  
something I was less than delighted about.

'Don't worry lad', the old man said, 'You'll be sergeant in six months and a captain in a year. Good men  
prosper in the watch. I know I did.'

But here I am a year later and I'm no higher up the chain of command than when I started. I'm not sure why  
although it might have something to do with my misspent youth.

I share a room in the Dog Ward with another watchman. I go to my work four days every ten day and supplement  
my income by working at a smithy not far from here. I have a bit of money set aside for the future, but the  
future doesn't look that bright for me now.

I like to think I have a pragmatic and sensible view of the world, but I must say every night I think about  
how I miss the old days of when my father would take us all out hunting in the estate forests. How we would  
laugh and mock young Rollo when he tried to save the animals rather than kill them. I remember too when mother  
was alive. When she died it was like the lights all went out in the castle. Father was never the same again.

I was twelve when she died, and I think this tragic event really shaped the man that I am now. All of us agreed  
that I was always the closest to her and the most like her. The others bounced back after a while, but I  
spent more and more time hunting in the Kryptgarden forests alone or climbing around in the Sword Mountains.  
It made me tough, I suppose, but also lonely and some have said, almost haunted.

After her death, too, that was when father really began to drink heavily. The parties that he threw were famous  
in the region, or infamous I should say. They were good times, We converted the main hall into an archery range,  
where Nissa got an arrow through the leg in one drunken contest, and we used to race goblins around the lake  
until the sheriff complained that it was startling the livestock. We used to, in fact, do anything that took  
our fancy.

But then the money ran out, and people stopped coming, and when we all sobered up we realised that the ten year  
party had taken a great toll on the estate and the castle.

Nissa joined the navy, Elric the clergy, myself the watch and Rollo.. well, no one ever expected much from him  
anyway, but he is a druid of all things, after falling in with the elves.

I still have a certain reputation with people that used to frequent the castle. To most people that know my  
father I am 'the boy that once got so drunk he fell in the moat' or 'the boy that let the monkeys escape into  
the maids quarters' or even 'the boy that climbed onto the roof of the keep and piddled onto the head Lord Shenan'

Well, I'm not that boy any more. I am a man, I have no money and I dreadfully miss the life I once had. I have  
a bad reputation that follows me everywhere and not much in the way of real friends although I have many  
drinking companions.  
Every so often I see the son of Lord So-and-so or Sir This-and-that, someone that I once trounced at fencing or  
beat at 'Hide the Faggot' and they look right through me, just seeing a grim man in a lowly uniform. Sometimes  
though, I'll speak to someone of father's generation and they will ask after him. They mean well, but I always  
get to thinking that these old men were on hand to help drink the cellars dry but in our time of need they have  
gone.  
There is a stigma attached to my family I fear.

I hope my life turns around soon, as although I like life in the city watch well enough, someone has to raise  
money to look after my old sot of a father and one day repair the half ruined castle. It's what mother would  
have wanted.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rollo's Story about Corum

Rollo story:

Hello, dear reader! I was recently asked to describe my brother Corum and although I did this simply enough  
it brought to mind a tale from our youth that I now wish to relate here.  
When I was a little boy, eight years old in fact, my brother Corum was not far away from his tenth birthday.  
Our elder brothers had reached a point in their schooling when they were less frequently available as play  
mates so myself and Corum were spending more time together.  
This was back when mother was still alive and I remember these two years as some of the happiest in my life.  
In younger days we had fought like cats and dogs, and when mother passed away, we did so again, but in this  
brief period - we were friends.

We didn't hunt back in those days, being too young, but I would occasionally persuade two of the rangers to  
take me beyond the confines of the estate into the wilds further up the hills behind the castle. I thought  
we were really on the edge of civilisation, and to some extent that was true for there is not much in the  
way of humanity north of the Lavius Estate, but in those days anyway it was perfectly safe.

One summer day though, the two rangers, a man called Greth and his, I suppose wife, Jenty, although I was  
too young to be bothered about those sorts of things, took us up to the waterfall, which was a full days  
hike. Our party consisted of the two rangers, myself, Corum and our dreadful cousin, a brutish teenage  
lass called Silvia.

Although I have not seen her in a few years now and I have no way to know what she is like, back then  
she was a dreadful bully. She was bigger than us boys, even bigger than Nissa who was the same age as her  
and she was forever tormenting us. Our parents encouraged us to call her big sister, and why she was always  
around the estate I had no idea. At the time I knew not, but now I realise my parents were planning that  
one of their sons was to marry her! What a dreadful thought!

Silvia's parents had a surplus of daughters, and none of them were that charming. I think the plan was that  
she would have to be married into one of the lesser Lavius families i.e. mine. It was all very political and  
centred around the idea of the estate getting back into the hands of a 'proper' Lavius and not some  
upstart outsider such as my father (although you can hardly blame dad for being a fitz!).

In any event, we knew nothing of that, being too young. She was just an unnecessary annoyance on what was  
meant to be an adventure into the wild woods.

We set up camp at the water fall that night, the adults in one tent and the children in another. Silvia  
was starting to develop into a woman but she was no more concerned about undressing in front of us than  
if we had been a pair of cats.

She noticed Corum's eyes on her though, 'What are you gawping at, idiot?'  
Corum bashfully lowered his eyes, then pretended to be untying a knot on the string of his bag.  
'If you two were gentlemen you'd let me have the tent all to myself and sleep outside.'  
Secretly I agreed with her as I wanted to sleep outside, but the rangers had told us to stay in the  
tent and I always did exactly what they told me.  
'Just like all Nirel the Black's descendants. Nasty to the bone.', she continued.  
Corum and myself were used to this sort of taunting and the fact that we were all descended from Nirel  
the Black's father was not worth the fight that pointing it out to her would cause.  
Corum silently took his blanket and bag and left the tent.  
'Buh-but..', I stammered over my tongue, 'Corum, they said...'  
Silvia laughed at me, 'Go on then you scruffy little urchin.'  
I blushed and left the tent and joined my brother by the low burning fire.  
'Don't worry Corum!', I whispered in his ear, 'She's just a big meany.'  
Corum gave me a dirty look and rolled himself up in his blanket.

-

The next morning, we were given permission to explore round the waterfall while the ranger's gathered  
some food. We were to blow on a horn if we got into trouble.  
As we climbed up the steep incline on the dry side of the fall another argument broke out.  
'I'm the oldest.', said Silvia, 'So I should be the one that carries the horn.'  
My brother was up ahead was silent, so I said , 'But Greth gave it to Corum.'  
'Only because he's a boy. That's sexist. Mother says.'  
I didn't really know what that meant, but it sounded rather rude. Silvia then pushed past me and  
made to grab the horn from Corum's belt.  
'Hey!', he cried, 'Get off, thief!'  
'You can talk, everyone knows your father stole the Lavius estate when he married your mother.'  
Corum coloured red at this, he didn't mind being teased by his cousin, but if anyone ever mocked  
mother then he was likely to go berserk. He shoved Silvia back, who almost stumbled over the edge.  
'You could have killed me you idiot!', she lunged again and grabbed the horn which came of its  
leather thong, slipped from her hand and fell into the water fifty feet below.  
Silvia was about to say something like, 'Now look what you've done!' when she lost her footing and  
was about to go over herself. As she teetered on the brink I saw a brief look of calculation pass  
over Corum's eyes before his hand reached out to steady her.  
The rest of the journey up the falls was made in silence, but I thought about what had happened.  
It had seemed to me that Corum had thought for a split second of letting Silvia fall. I have to admit  
seeing her plunge to her likely death was something I had mixed feelings about, but the look on  
Corum's face had been something different entirely, as if he was savouring that moment when he  
held her life in his hands.  
The rest of that day was uneventful and the rangers did not ask how the horn was lost when we got back  
to the camp, but I should imagine they had a fair idea.

-

The final day of our adventure and Silvia had convinced Greth to let her go hunting with one of  
the short bows. We were glad to see the back of her and all of that sunny day we played in the  
stream and stalked animals through the forest.  
Even back then I was what my mother described as 'a friend to the animals' and I had spent several  
hours of the later part of the day trying to get a young doe to eat out of my hand. Up here the  
woodland creatures hardly came across men, unlike the ones that lived on the estate which would always  
run at the first sign of anyone.  
Corum had wandered off, I don't know where. I just about had her, when Silvia came jogging up and  
shot the creature in the haunch with an arrow. It was a poor shot with not much strength in it, but  
it lodged in the doe and made it flop to the ground.  
'Step aside, brat, so I can finish it.', she said drawing another arrow.  
'Never!', I howled in sorrow as I made to protect the creature.  
Silvia drew the bow back, 'I'll shoot you then.'  
I sobbed and cried, deaf to her threats.  
Next to step into the scene was Corum, placing himself between Silvia and where I was crouched with  
the doe.  
'Leave him alone.', he said quietly.  
Silvia's arm was beginning to quiver with the exertion of holding back the draw string.  
'That's my animal, I shot it. Get out of the way.'  
Corum took a step towards her, being about ten paces away, which made her take a step back.  
'I'd be doing the world a favour, ridding it of Godder vermin.'  
'That's enough.', growled my brother.  
'What was a De Lucy thinking of, marrying into a family of bastards? Get back!'  
Corum took another step towards her.  
'She must be mentally deficient or some.. arg!'  
At the first sign that she was going to say something nasty about our mother Corum had charged at  
her, making her stumble back. The arrow shot past Corum's head and disappeared into the forest.  
Silvia was flat on her back, covered in pine needles and it looked like Corum was about to jump  
on top of her, but a calm voice said,  
'That's enough now children.'  
Greth didn't need to say anything other than that. Silvia, shame faced, said nothing as he took  
the bow up from the ground and then relieved her of the quiver of arrows on her shoulder.

As they left, Jenty joined me, and used some of her ranger magic to heal the doe. I was amazed at  
what she did. She gave me a wink as she stood up. A few moments later the doe climbed off and then  
ran off into the trees, having had quite enough of humans for one day.  
I resolved then and their that I would become a ranger, although, as you know, it didn't quite  
work out that way. Better though I think.

I also realised how brave my brother had been, facing down an arrow is stern work, even when the bow  
is being held by a girl. I idolised him for a while after that, but he didn't really tolerate it and  
when mother died he retreated into himself for years. It wasn't until we were young men that I  
ever really talked to him again in any seriousness. He preferred the company of our older brothers  
and we never talked of what happened in the woods again until the day he saw me off at the Waterdeep  
docks at the start of my journey to Sasserine.

Incidentally though, Corum and Silvia must have made up at some point, as once, at one of father's  
many drunken parties after mother's death, I found him kissing Silvia in the gazebo. He made  
me swear never to tell anyone, and I haven't to this day. Well, hardly anyone!


	7. Chapter 7 - Silvia's Dedication

Silvia's Dedication to Silvanus

As written by Ahithophel, a scribe of Silvanus, Waterdeep

'And it came to pass that a gentleman of good standing, on the day of Highharvest Tide, did come to the high  
places, the high and wild shrines of Silvanus, to offer his child in dedication to this our god.

As agreed between this man, Sireco Lavius, and Sennacherib, the Arch Druid, for services pre-arranged and  
diverse, his next born was to be offered into service.

And lo, the following year a child was born, a daughter, who was gladly taken into the arms of Silvanus and  
raised in his ways.

And on her confirmation, at the age of eight, she did enter into a covenant with Silvanus, to up hold his  
teachings and represent in this our world, to honour him in name and deed and to champion him against his  
enemies whom ever they so may be, with the expectation that on reaching her age as a woman she doth take on the  
mantle of priestesshood and enter unto the church of Silvanus.

She will follow the instructions of her lord and her superior priests. She will, when called on, join battle  
with the enemies of the church. She will protect the wilds from interference and uphold the holy days and offer  
sacrifice of wood, but with out burning it. She will offer no blood sacrifice, but instead bury wood as is the  
teachings of our lord.

She will offer prayer and vigil. She will offer Oak, Ash and Thorn. She will fell no tree without first seeking  
guidance from Silvanus. All these things Silvia shall so swear in the name of Silvanus.

This document stands as testament to this covenant, betwixt Sireco Lavius and Sennacherib of the Waterdeep  
Shrine and between Silvia Lavius and her god.

What our lord has joined, no man may break asunder.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rollo's family story

Hello dear readers!

I feel I should explain my family tree a little. There are quite a few of us.

It is best to go back to my great-great-grandfather. It was him that brought on the families fortunes and built the castle  
where my family now resides. It was a nice place then, but has fallen into great disrepair.  
His name was Grovner Lavius of Kryptgarden.

He had three children Ellientte, Nirel Lavius of Ghent and Basiljet Lavius of Kryptgarden.

Now, it so happened that Ellientte was a woman so when Grovner died and Nirel (the great-grandfather of myself and Sylvia)  
had also died (hacked to death by orcs!), the estate fell to Basiljet.

Nirel Lavius of Ghent did have time to father several children though, including Bericho of Ghent, who had a son  
called Sireco, who in turn had seven daughters, one of whom is Sylvia.

Nirel Lavius of Ghent's other son was the infamous Nirel "The Black" Lavius, a terribly wicked man, who among other  
dreadful sins, married his governess (Adelle Godder-Saunders) and had a son, Humber.

Humber of course had four sons, Nissa, Elric, Corum and myself, Jarroll.

On Basiljet's side then, he married a lady called Ellen Pyre and had a daughter Lady Sherren Lavius and a son  
Thampsen Ostrajet of Kryptgarden.

Thampsen being the male was the heir, so when he died, his son Kroakus Ostrajet inherited the estate.

Meanwhile Lady Sherren Lavius married a well know rake about the town of Waterdeep called Lord Villent DeLucy.  
Among other children they had a daughter called Lady Eviline DeLucy Lavius.

Now Eviline married Humber and was my mother. Eviline and Humber were second cousins, sharing Grovner Lavius of Kryptgarden  
as their great-grandfather. Sadly Eviline died when I was young.

So the current inheritance problem in the Lavius family is primarily caused by the fact that Ellientte Lavius is  
still alive. She is a hundred and eight years old but still going strong!

Now her husband is long dead and her son Grovner Sireco Lavius-Lavius died of old age. But he did father children  
when he was alive, one of whom was called Sobriety Lavius-Lavius. Now he too is dead (hacked to death by trolls!),  
but his son survives, a young and pleasant natured man called Janakkes Lavius-Lavius.

I doubt very much Janakkes would be that bothered about being lord of a pile of stone two days north of Waterdeep  
but his great-grandmother has her heart set on it. Ever since Kroakus died she has been adamant that Humber should  
not be in the Kryptgarden Estate and that Nissa should not inherit.

According to her Janakkes is the legitimate heir as Humber's father Nirel the Black was technically disinherited when  
he was exiled - but! my family did not inherit the estate through my father, but through my mother, when her cousin  
had died she was next in line to inherit. This fact seems to have been forever lost on my great-great-aunt though.

Ellientte doesn't even consider Sylvia and her sisters as they are all girls. No one else in the family  
has any interest in it, just this batty old woman who lives in a very distant past.

She is my great-great-aunt and quite an amazing woman, but has caused my father no end of grief as she  
sits in her villa in the city, plotting against my side of the family.


	9. Chapter 9 - Rah'siel's Journal

**Journal of Rah'siel**

Well, it has been many days since I left the employ of my once "master", that bastard slaver who had me working in the fighting pits, earning him money through my prowess with my blade. If I ever see that scab-ridden scum again, rest assured, I will splice him from helm to heel! That wretched pustule of a man was responsible for the slaughter of my family, my friends and my way of life. Only I survive as a testament to my people and it is my duty to honour them and continue our legacy.

During my time as a free man, I have, as you can no doubt see, learned how to read and write! I suppose I owe this at least in part, to the foppish tree hugger I appear to have fallen in with.

It began as I was regaining my strength after another "business meeting" at the gulls nest, minding my own business, watching the traffic in the harbour, when a northerner, like myself, asked me to help him carry his travelling chest and find lodgings. Well, normally, I would have told him where to stick it, but, I was bored and he offered cash. Over the next few days, we attended the market, where I impressed many with my physical deeds once more, this time, by mastering and beating the "gauntlet", a mechanical device, laden with cunning traps and bludgeons, designed to defeat the unwary. Needless to say, my time in the pits came in handy, as I was able to overcome these obstacles with ease. During our time at the market, we made the acquaintance of a cleric (who was later to, unfortunately, perish), and a rather confused, conflicted half-drow thief. I call him confused and conflicted, as he sometimes shows remarkable unwillingness to steal or cheat and on other occasions, would sell his still living mother as dog food!

During this initial encounter, there was a minor disturbance with some large, flying insect things, which we soon saw off; however, it was at this point I started to have my doubts about the tree-hugger. (He is called Rollo, by the way) As opposed to slaughtering these creatures, he kept one in a box and gathered up the remains of another and spent hours locked in his room doing gods know what with them!

As a result of our bravery during the attack, we were hired by the city to escort the body of a mass murderer to the grave site where it would be burned. (Mass murderer? Hah! That is only a perception based on your point of view! People could call ME a mass murderer, but because I mostly kill those regarded as "evil", I am vaunted as a hero!)

During this supposed "escort duty" I was exposed to my first glimpse of some of the true horrors of this strange southern land. The dead walk! Called up by unholy powers by those with the knowledge of how to do so, rotting men and women lurched out of a stinking mist to attack us! They had not counted on my mighty blade however, and they were soon in no position to trouble us further.

Our respite was short lived however, as I suddenly felt terror such as I have never felt before or since! When I regained my senses, I realised I had fled the battle area, but could hear my new allies battling! I ran back to their aid, but was unfortunately unable to prevent the corpse being stolen in a most unusual manner. It was shrunk to the size of a doll and carried off by a bird!

We managed to track down where the most likely place the body we taken to as the slaughter house on the outskirts of the city, and decided to have a look. Things did not go overly well however, as I was almost mortally wounded by an ogre. It was this foul beast that killed our cleric also. Much as I hate to credit him with it, it appears that my foppish ally managed to negotiate my release with the ogre for his master!

Once we had healed and recovered our composure, we returned to the slaughterhouse with backup from the local temple and discovered that they had started to convert the corpse into some kind of foul undead creature. We soon made short work of that and the witch that was creating it. (Where do people learn this stuff? It would be so handy in battle!) Whilst we were in the slaughterhouse this second time, coincidentally, another cleric came along, this on a Gnome called "Nobby". I instantly agreed to her help as anyone who can heal me in battle is a firm friend as far as I'm concerned.

That left a large slaughterhouse empty. Well, someone's got to take charge of these things! That's right; we now run the slaughterhouse and have introduced a new concept to the area – PIES!

I have discovered that the reason my foppish friend has a large striped rat with him at all times, is that he is a druid and that is his "animal companion". Well, we all know what druids get up to in the forest don't we? Shortly after we had moved all our gear into our new "base of operations", Rollo thought it would be a "wizard wheeze" to have his badger hide under my bed and bite my foot in the night! I returned the favour by voiding myself on his bed. With him in it. Hehe. It turns out I may have done him a favour as he was suffering from a disease caught when we had been fighting in the slaughterhouse. Did I get a word of thanks? No. Bloody stuck up fruit. He has no staying power with women either and seems to flit from one interest to another. All he talked about when he first came here was how he was here to "study the animals" in the surrounding area and send his findings back. But he seems to take an inordinate interest in cobbles, chairs, doors, architecture, taxidermy and now, of all things, appears to be writing an opera! An opera for god's sake! What next? Basket weaving?

He also seems to assume that I am some sort of dribbling inbreed, simply because I have been a fighter all my days and have harnessed the power of my rage. True, I will follow my whims where they take me and will try to live to the fullest, but I am no half-orc degenerate. I simply save the airs and graces for those with the pretentions to use them.

I find it strange that a druid, one who is supposed to be one of nature's true allies, seems to be so content to bask in and embrace the trappings of "civilization". I would have thought as a druid that he and I should have been kindred spirits, embracing the lawlessness and fickle nature of mother earth's whims, but he seems curiously happy to restrict himself to convention.

Following our run in with the slaughterhouse crew, we then ran foul of a thief's guild called the "Lotus Dragons" and in particular, a bastard called Vantus Vanderboren. This swine has tried to kill us on numerous occasions and, as circumstance would have it, we are now "employed" by his sister, not only to track him down, but we are now apparently part of an expeditionary force, taking settlers to an island. Being a sailor sucks. Not enough battles, not enough drink, not enough time for women, although I did take Fatima, my favourite from the gulls nest, with my as my "animal companion". Hopefully, I can persuade Nobby to cure her of any "professional ailments" she may have, as I getting fed up with the occasional itch.

Until the next time we have some spare time journal, farewell.


	10. Chapter 10 - PC - Alduin

Alduin was born into a tribe that dwelled in caverns in the Starspire Mountains of Tethyr.

The tribe did not have much dealings with outsiders, but their patron dragon, a silver called Parthuunaxx would  
send scouts out into the mountains to keep an eye out for threats.

Only the elders and the chosen ones of the tribe communed with the dragon, who would often assume the form  
of an elderly man and come to dine with the tribe.

One winter Alduin was asked to scout Mount Thargill, home of the red dragon Balagos the Flying Flame.  
Balagos was the most powerful and dangerous dragon of the mountains so it was always best to keep watch  
on him.

As winter rolled into spring and then into summer, Alduin had grown bored of his task, watching from a  
solitary cave east of the extinct volcano, carefully hiding himself from the evil dragons minions.

The volcano Mount Thargill had lain dormant for as long as mankind could remember, but suddenly flame  
once more leapt from its central crater and from amongst the smoke, lava and ash rose the terrifying  
frame of a gigantic hellfire wyrm.

Balagos himself greeted the wyrm from his cave before motioning north with his head. The wyrm then  
took off from the crater and beating its dread wings flew up and north to Alduin knew not where.

Alduin returned at once to his tribe and reported what he had seen. On consulting Parthuunaxx he learned  
that the wyrm had attacked Waterdeep.

It was decided that Alduin should leave the tribe on a quest to find out what had happened to the wyrm  
and a month later his ship landed at the quay side of Dock Ward in the city and stepping off into a strange  
new world he went to see what he could find out.

A week later he had learned enough about the attack to report back, via magical means, to his tribe.  
Parthuunaxx ordered Alduin to remain in the city as a scout, to see what would happen next.

During this time, a half-elf called Cavu also approached him with an interesting proposition...


	11. Chapter 11 - Fenrir's Family Tree

The Black Knight of Thunderstaff

!

Fenrik (d) Vellis (f) Baeron(Marle) Shallerim Elsdon(Ginerva) Jenelle (f) Fenred  
(Oris Hoot)

Arsten the Yellow (d) Kanet No Issue No Issue Fenrir etc

!

Arsten II

(d) = dead  
(f) = female

Yes, that's what it said in the book though. These sorts of things did happen in 't'olden days of yore' though in the  
royal families.  
I (ie the GM) knows why Arsen II is the heir. 'No knowledge' Fenrir has no idea though.

Assuming Fenrir asks his dad though, he says :

'After the Black Knight, Fenrik became the Lord of Thunderstaff. He died when I was just a young lad, the same age as Zoltan.  
When he did, his obvious heir was Arsten the Yellow. For some reason though he declined it and Baeron became the Lord.  
Looking back I assumed there was some logical reason for it, but well... since Baeron had presumably sold his soul to the  
demons, they may have had a hand in making sure Arsten stepped down in favour of Baeron.  
When Arsten the Yellow died, this was before you were born, Baeron, not having any children of his own, named Arsten II  
as the heir. He would have been the Lord of Thunderstaff if his father hadn't given it up so it is logical.  
Shallerim could argue he is the heir though, being the next brother in line, saying that since Arsten gave it up, he also  
gave it up for his son. I hope they see sense anyway, arguing about it inside the family will only make us weaker ...  
and the jackals are at the door...'


	12. Chapter 12 - Lavius Family Tree

Grovner Lavius of Kryptgarden

-

Nirel Lavius of Ghent Basiljet Lavius of Kryptgarden m Ellen Pyre

Bericho Nirel "The Black" Lavius m Adelle Godder-Saunders Lord Villent DeLucy m Lady Sherren Lavius Thampsen Ostrajet of Kyrptgarden

Sireco Sir Humber Hillary Godder-Saunders-Lavius m. Lady Eviline DeLucy Lavius Kroakus Ostrajet

| -

Silvia Nissa Elric Corum Jarroll "Rollo" m? Lavina Vanderboren  
of the Waterdeep Cleric of Waterdeep Bonobo Botherer  
Navy Tyr Watch

The 'main' Lavius line is :

Grovner Lavius of Kryptgarden (d)

Ellientte Lavius (alive 108 years old!) - marries her cousin - Vashner Lavius (d)

Grovner Sireco Lavius-Lavius (d)

Sobriety Lavius-Lavius (d)

Janakkes Lavius-Lavius (will contest the inheritance of Nissa)

The main line consider themselves purer decendants of Grovner, and are miffed at merely living in a city  
villa. Ellientte was the oldest, then Nirel, then Basiljet.  
She considers Nirels line to be reduntant as they are all girls on Silvia's side and Basiljet's line died out  
when Kroakus erm.. croaked.  
Nirel's son Nirel was an exhile so she considers him to be dis-inherited (getting rather James II here) and  
so her grandson Janakkes is the man for the job (Lord of the manor etc).  
Humber has named Nissa his heir though and it is perfectly legitimate and sanctioned by the Lords of Waterdeep.  
Jannakkes is a nice lad and just does what his granny tells him.

Humber married his 2nd Cousin Eviline. When her cousin Kroakus died with no heir, she inherited the Kryptgarden estate.  
The estate will fall to Nissa on the death of Sir Humber.

-

Sir Humber's father Nirel 'The Black' was an infamous Waterdeep noble who's wickedness eventually had him exhiled from  
the city. He went to live with his cousins in the east, where he married a governess called Adelle Godder-Saunders.  
They had eight children whom Sir Humber was the oldest of.

Humber returned to Waterdeep as a young man and made a name for himself in the city watch. He then became part of  
an adventure party called the 'Garden Party' who operated out of the Lavius Estate, which at that time was  
owned by his Uncle Villent. (Villent had inherited the estate from his brother-in-law Thampsen, but having no sons  
(just five daughters!) it would fall to his nephew Kroakus on his death)

During that time he woo'ed and fell in love with his second cousin Eviline. When, a few years later, her cousin  
Korakus died with no issue, the estate fell to her and Sir Humber became the new lord.

The much older parts of the Lavius family (other Lavius cousins) did not hold well with this 'son of an exhile'  
being the lord of the estate, but bound by tradition they had no choice.

However, when Nissa inherits, it is rumoured that a distant cousin, Janakkes Lavius-Lavius, will be brought out  
to contest the inheritance.

Eviline, before her death, would often tell her sons, laughingly that at first she feared her husband and that at  
that time she had been forced into it by her father, as Sir Humber had amassed a fortune from his adventures and  
that this would help keep her four sisters if she married him. Later she did love Humber though.


End file.
